


Prescribed

by tinx_r



Category: Alex Delaware Mysteries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crooked doc? Crooked cop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prescribed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).



> Mild warning for apparent dub-con

"So, _doc_ ," the cop sneered, pushing his face into Rick's. "Tell me more about these funny prescriptions of yours."

Rick recoiled instinctively against his plastic chair. His hands were cuffed behind him, rendering him helpless, and he stared into the grim, accusing eyes, trying to keep his face impassive. "I told you, it's nothing but a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding that leaves a swag of illicit pills out on my streets. Some misunderstanding." The cop tossed his jacket aside, and started rolling up his sleeves. "So tell me, doc. You know where we in the business usually start looking when drugs go missing?"

Rick's eyes went wide.

"That's right, Silverman." Rick was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and lifted effortlessly, despite his height. The cop was a big man--tall and broad--and his strength took Rick's breath away. "Bottom's up."

Rick fought fruitlessly, but his struggles served no purpose. The big cop bent him over the table, then deftly undid his cuffs. Before Rick could take advantage of his freedom, the cuff bit again, fastening his right wrist to the table leg.

The cop kicked Rick's knees apart, then yanked his pants down, baring his ass. "Before we get started, you gonna tell me what I'm gonna find up there?"

"Nothing!" Rick gasped and bucked. The cop was standing between his spread legs, keeping him open. He couldn't fight this indignity--he was bared and open, at the mercy of the man standing over him. A blush heated his cheeks as he felt his cock harden at the thought.

The cop gave a low, rich chuckle, and a big, meaty hand squeezed Rick's balls. "Then I guess I'm gonna have a long hunt, huh?"

A thick finger slick with lube probed Rick's hole, and Rick fought against the invasion, clamping his sphincter closed. But the cop only chuckled again, teasing Rick's pucker with slow circles, then suddenly pushing inside.

Rick howled as the intruder connected squarely with his prostate, making his cock leap and his vision blur. He bucked involuntarily and the cop pulled back, the tip of his finger barely inside Rick's throbbing hole. "Seemed to me I just hit paydirt," he said drily.

"Milo!" Rick panted frantically, squirming as he tried to force the finger back inside. "Milo, more!"

Milo chuckled richly, leaned forward and kissed the back of Rick's neck. "Don't be in such a hurry, doc. You ain't getting off this table until I've found what I'm looking for."

With that, he thrust hard home. Rick closed his eyes with a blissful moan, and gave himself over to his lover's skillful touch.


End file.
